Computer game systems have utilized joysticks to allow a user to control computer games executing on the computer game systems. However, other joysticks only allow a few degrees of movement by a users hand to control a computer game.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized that it would be desirable for an improved hand-activated controller.